dreamworks_filmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Tzipporah
|image=File:Tzipporah Profile.png |films=''The Prince of Egypt'' |voice=Michelle Pfeiffer |personality=Fiery, loving, high-Spirited, feisty, loving, kind, supportive, independent, determined, brave |likes=Moses, her friends, family and people, freedom |dislikes=People treating her like property, inequality, her husband troubled |friends=Moses, Miriam, Aaron, other Israelites |enemies=Rameses, Moses (formerly), Egyptian soldiers |alias=Desert Flower and Desert Cobra (by Rameses) |quote="Look...look at your people Moses. They are free." |name = Tzipporah|inspiration = Tzipporah from "The Book of Exodus"|alignment = Good|home = Israel Egypt (formerly)|fate = Escapes Egypt with her family and her people and makes it to freedom}}'Tzipporah '''is the deuteragonist and a major character in the 1998 DreamWorks film, ''The Prince of Egypt. Background The Prince of Egypt She is first introduced to being captured by the soldiers and presented to Prince Ramses as a wife. However, he is disgusted by her when Tzipporah bites his hand. Instead, he passes her on to Moses. However, he allows her to escape back to her family by sending the guards off her track by sending them the other way to look for her. Tzipporah sees this and runs off, and is provided for a camel by Miriam and Aaron. She later comes to her sisters who need help getting a man (Moses) out of a well. At first, Tzipporah thinks they are playing but she sees they are telling the truth when she sees there is s man really trapped down there. She goes to help him out but when Tzipporah sees that it is Moses, she quickly tosses him back in the well in a panic. Tzipporah is against Moses remaining in Midian but Jethro is willing to allow Moses to take refuge in Midian in gratitude for aiding Tzipporah in her escape from Egypt and rescuing his three younger daughters from two thieves. Over the course of his time there, when Moses becomes a shephard, he and Tzipporah hardly get along but they grow close with one another. Eventually, falling in love, Tzipporah and Moses marry each other. One day, after encountering God in the form of a fiery bush, Moses announces he is going to Egypt to free his people from slavery. Tzipporah accompanies him to the palace, where they find that Moses' adoptive brother, Rameses took over after their father's death. Moses begs his brother to let his people go but Rameses refuses. Tzipporah remains by Moses' side and becomes acquainted with her husband's biological family. After the death of the firstborn children in Egypt apart from the Israelites, Rameses allows them to leave but only to send a legion of armies after the escaping slaves. God opens the Black Sea, allowing Tzipporah, her family and people to make it out of Egypt and into the Promised Land. Tzipporah tells her husband to look at their people, as they are finally free. Trivia *Tzipporah is over of the few characters to have her singing voice be the same as her speaking voice. *In the original story, Tzipporah was the oldest of seven daughters. yet, only three of her sisters are present. Category:The Prince of Egypt characters Category:Spouses Category:Siblings Category:Singing characters Category:Aunts Category:Adults